Derrière la paume
by Turand
Summary: Tomura Shigaraki est un des antagonistes principaux de My Hero Academia mais on le connaît bien peu. Ces OS explorent les aspects de sa personnalité, ses relations et ses idées.
1. La Reine Rouge

Voici un petit recueil d'OS sur Tomura Shigaraki pour le Harem Défi du Forum Francophone de My Hero Academia. Aux membres du forum : cet OS fait interagir Tomura Shigaraki et All for One. Cette interaction se fera en deux parties et voici la partie un. J'aurais pu techniquement les mettre dans le même chapitre mais je souhaite simplement les séparer pour une question de présentation.

My hero academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **La Reine Rouge**

« Encore une page, je ne suis pas fatigué », dit Tomura.

L'homme, qui avait baissé le livre bleu pour regarder l'enfant, haussa un sourcil et grommela :

« Il est temps que tu dormes Tomura. Je t'ai déjà lu dix pages. »

Le garçon baissa alors les yeux, fit une moue triste et murmura d'une petite voix :

« Une demi page, alors.

-Non.

-Un tiers ?

-Non.

-Juste la partie au-dessus du dessin, alors.

-Vendu. »

L'enfant poussa un petit cri de joie et l'homme su qu'il venait de se faire avoir. La technique de la porte au nez : un grand classique de la manipulation. La première demande excessive entraîne un refus, le demandeur baisse ses prétentions et devant son effort, l'autre se sent obligé d'accepter la nouvelle requête. L'homme regretta d'avoir expliqué hier à Tomura cette méthode de négociation. Le garçon avait eu exactement ce qu'il désirait. La page entière lui importait peu, le demi ou le tiers encore moins. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qui était écrit au-dessus de la lithographie du livre. L'homme mit son erreur sur le compte de la fatigue et dit d'une voix calme mais ferme.

« Et après cela, tu dors.

-D'accord. », dit l'enfant en camouflant son sourire.

L'homme pensa que ce gamin prenait un petit trop ses aises… Tomura n'était là que depuis trois mois et s'était rapidement adapté à sa nouvelle maison, sa nouvelle vie et à la personne qui désormais s'occupait de lui. Il avait pris ses marques plus facilement que l'homme n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et au contraire, c'était peut-être lui à qui il fallait un plus long temps d'adaptation. Il regarda alors le dessin de la page. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et à la robe bleue semblait être entraînée dans une course folle par une vieille femme habillée de rouge. C'était Alice et la Reine Rouge. Il lut :

 _« Juste à ce moment, je ne sais pourquoi, Elles se mirent à courir._

 _Ce qu'il y avait de plus curieux, c'est que les arbres et tous les objets qui les entouraient ne changeaient jamais de place : elles avaient beau aller vite, jamais elles ne passaient devant rien._

 _« Je me demande si les choses se déplacent en même temps que nous ? » pensait la pauvre Alice, tout intriguée._

 _Et la Reine semblait deviner ses pensées, car elle criait : « Plus vite ! Ne parle pas ! »_

 _Alice regarda autour d'elle d'un air stupéfait._

 _« – Mais voyons, s'exclama-t-elle, je crois vraiment que nous n'avons pas bougé de sous cet arbre ! Tout est exactement comme c'était !_

– _Bien sûr, répliqua la Reine ; comment voudrais-tu que ce fût ?_

– _Ma foi, dans mon pays à moi, répondit Alice, encore un peu essoufflée, on arriverait généralement à un autre endroit si on courait très vite pendant longtemps, comme nous venons de le faire._

– _On va bien lentement dans ton pays ! Ici, vois-tu, on est obligé de courir tant qu'on peut pour rester au même endroit », dit la reine. (*)_

L'homme referma le livre bleu et toisa l'enfant qui avait un regard perdu. Le garçon répéta d'une petite voix :

« On est obligé de courir tant qu'on peut pour rester au même endroit. »

Tomura replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il était troublé par cette phrase (quel enfant ne le serait pas ?) et commença à se gratter doucement le cou. Et encore, l'homme comprit qu'il était foutu car bien qu'il eût une irrépressible envie d'aller se coucher, il ne se voyait pas laisser cet enfant passer une nuit blanche à méditer sur ces quelques mots. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Tomura pouvait rester ainsi le visage immobile et le regard vide durant des heures. Il entama alors une explication :

« Ecoute, la majorité des personnes voient le changement comme quelque chose de linéaire. »

L'enfant s'était immédiatement assis sur les genoux et était très attentif. Il n'avait probablement pas compris ce que « linéaire » voulait dire mais peu importait, il voulait une réponse. L'homme continua :

« Changer, c'est bouger d'un point à un autre, aller d'un endroit à l'autre. On change pour un mieux. On change pour progresser. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Parfois, on change pour rester à la même place.

-Mais comment ?

-La vie est sur Terre depuis longtemps. Elle l'était bien avant nous et le sera bien après. Et, crois-moi, ce monde a bien changé entre le tout le début et aujourd'hui. Les terres se sont écartées faisant sortir des volcans, les glaciers ont recouvert les continents et puis ont reculé, des comètes venues du ciel se sont écrasées à la surface détruisant tout sur leur passage... La vie s'est adaptée pour survivre. Elle a changé pour rester à la même place.

-Nous aussi ?

-Bien sûr, nous aussi. Les humains ont dû s'adapter.

-C'est les plus forts qui ont survécu ?

-Non, ceux qui avait changé suffisamment. Chaque être avait le potentiel pour survivre. Il fallait juste qu'il change assez. Ce n'est pas toujours utile d'être le meilleur et de courir loin. Parfois, il suffit simplement d'être assez bon pour rester à la même place. N'as-tu jamais remarqué la diversité autour de toi ? Ce sont tous ces êtres qui firent l'effort nécessaire. »

À cette phrase, le visage de l'enfant changea. Il était d'abord souriant car heureux des réponses obtenues et puis lentement passa de l'étonnement à la réflexion. À cette vision, l'homme se retint de soupirer :

« Poses ta question, Tomura. »

Tomura réfléchit encore un peu, prit sa respiration et demanda :

« Si tout le monde avait le potentiel pour survivre, pourquoi les humains sont-ils si seuls ? Il y a plusieurs plantes, plusieurs félins, plusieurs insectes mais pour nous... il y a juste nous. »

L'homme connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Il hésita à répondre et dit:

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Tomura ? »

L'enfant réfléchit un instant et puis murmura :

« Oui.

-Pour une seule raison. Parce que les humains ont assassiné et massacré tout ce qui pouvait menacer leur suprématie. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont seuls. C'est pour ça que nous sommes seuls. Nous avons détruit et assujetti le monde, au point que nous sommes arrivés à bout de créatures à dominer…

… _Et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à s'entre-dévorer_ , termina-t-il en pensée.

Tomura baissa les yeux. Il ne s'interrogeait plus à présent et avait un air triste. Il regrettait probablement d'avoir posé sa question. Il aurait peut-être préféré une histoire plus douce comme celle d'Alice et la Reine Rouge. L'homme s'en doutait.

« Tu sais, la vérité est comme une suture, c'est douloureux mais indispensable pour refermer les plaies. Mentir, c'est comme la morphine, ça te soulage mais ça ne te guérit pas. »

Etant donné que l'enfant restait silencieux, l'homme en conclut que ce qu'il venait de dire n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Les humains sont décevants, Tomura mais ça, tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? »

Tomura fit oui de la tête.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de dormir. Non ?

-Oui, Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Tomura s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux. L'homme déposa un instant sa main sur le petit visage. Puis, il se leva, sortit de la pièce et laissa l'enfant à ses songes.

Il descendit alors dans le salon et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Une pluie battante tombait dans le jardin et le vent fort courbait les arbres aux troncs sveltes. En voyant ces gracieuses silhouettes s'agiter ainsi, il ne pu s'empêcher d'y reconnaître celle de cette femme, Nana Shimura. Il crut la voir alors s'avancer vers lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette vision et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme. Plutôt d'un rêve familier qui revenait de temps en temps. Il s'entendit dire à voix haute :

« Je vais commencer par lui apprendre à survivre. Et puis, on verra bien. »

L'homme cligna des yeux et la vision disparut, ne laissant que les arbustes ployant devant la tempête. Il se souvint alors à quel point Nana Shimura courrait vite. À quel point, elle n'avait jamais su rester en place. À quel point, elle n'avait jamais su rester à _sa_ place. Et puis courir, pour aller où ? Elle n'avait fait que se précipiter vers sa propre fin… Il s'endormit dans le fauteuil en pensant à elle. _Nana, Tu aurais peut-être vécu plus longtemps si tu t'étais laissée entraîner dans la course la Reine Rouge._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 _(*) Lewis Carroll. Ce qu'Alice trouva de l'autre côté du miroir._


	2. La Reine Blanche

Et voilà la partie deux. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **La Reine Blanche**

Ce matin, Ikebukuro se réveilla sous un ciel gris et menaçant. Tomura et l'homme s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour monter en haut de cet immeuble de dix étages qui donnait une vue parfaite sur la partie sud de ce quartier de Tokyo. Le garçon était assis sur en tailleur au bord du toit, nullement affecté par le vide qui se présentait à moins d'un mètre de lui et lisait un livre bleu depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Un courant d'air frais continu caressait les pages, qui faisaient en s'agitant un léger bruit de papier chiffonné, venant s'ajouter au ronronnement des moteurs et bruit de roulement des trains matinaux. La voix grave et forte de l'homme l'interrompit dans sa lecture.

« Tomura. Laisse ce livre veux-tu ? Il y a un peu plus important à faire. »

Tomura referma le livre bleu, le rangea dans son sac et se leva pour se tenir à côté de la grande silhouette sombre de son professeur qui observait le quartier à l'aide de jumelles. Ce dernier ne dissimula pas son agacement :

« Sais-tu combien de fois je t'ai lu ce livre ?

-Je dirais au moins une dizaine.

-14 fois pour être précis. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais l'avoir mais fais-en sorte qu'il ne soit pas constamment sous mes yeux. As-tu au moins idée à quel point c'est éprouvant de lire et relire le même voyage d'une gamine à travers ce monde absurde ? Mais, bon maintenant que tu sais lire correctement… »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. En effet, son professeur lui avait lu souvent ce livre mais ce qu'il oubliait de préciser, c'est que dans la bibliothèque il n'y en avait pas vraiment d'autres adaptés à une lecture du soir. Ce livre bleu était d'ailleurs sûrement le seul qui comportait des images parmi tous les ouvrages qui occupaient les rayonnages.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, professeur ?

-Comme d'habitude. Nous observons. Plutôt tu observes. Prends ces jumelles et tâche de ne pas désintégrer cette paire. »

Tomura prit avec précaution les jumelles qu'on lui tendait et regarda dans la direction que son professeur lui indiquait. Il s'agissait d'une rue calme bordée de restaurants et magasins, comme il y en avait des centaines à Ikebukuro. Parmi les différents commerces dont les volets commençaient à être levés, Tomura remarqua à côté d'une blanchisserie, ce qui semblait être à première vue une boutique d'antiquités, mais sans enseigne. Le mur extérieur était sombre, presque noir et dans la vitrine, étaient disposés deux grands vases richement décorés.

« Hum, c'est très calme. J'imagine qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose.

-En effet, tu as dû remarquer le magasin avec les vases.

-C'est sûrement un lieu qui appartient au clan Awakusu. Je reconnais le dragon rouge sur le premier vase et le démon bleu sur le deuxième.

-Tout à fait. Aujourd'hui, ce lieu va être attaqué par les bras armés du clan Sato en représailles à une transaction effectuée avant-hier au port. Alors, quels sont tes estimations ?

-16 minutes 43 secondes, réussite étant donné qu'ils feront le coup en moins de cinq minutes, je dirais 4 minutes 53 secondes.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que lui et son professeur jouaient à ce jeu. Ils avaient tout d'abord passé en revue toutes les agences et tous les héros professionnels qui opéraient à Tokyo. Le principe était de se trouver sur les lieux d'un crime avant qu'il ne soit commis et d'estimer pour Tomura le temps approximatif que les héros mettraient pour arriver sur les lieux et si la mission des criminels allait réussir ou échouer. Tomura était devenu très fort à ce jeu. Il y a deux jours, il était parvenu à estimer le temps d'intervention avec 4 secondes de marge d'erreur. Cet exercice était pour lui devenu une simple routine. Le professeur reprit :

« Alors, où sont-ils ?

-La camionnette blanche qui vient de rentrer dans la rue, c'est eux à coup sûr.

-Bien Tomura. Je lance ma montre. »

Comme l'avait pensé Tomura, la porte de la camionnette s'ouvrit à hauteur de la cible et l'un des membres du clan Sato fit immédiatement sauter la porte et la vitrine à l'aide de son Alter. Même pas 15 secondes s'étaient écoulées. Tomura sourit et pensa que ce serait peut-être même plus rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cependant, il sursauta en entendant un cri assourdissant qui lui fit presque lâcher les jumelles. Il manqua d'ailleurs de les prendre à pleine main, ce qui aurait provoqué leur désintégration immédiate. Il les orienta vers l'origine du bruit. De toute évidence, un héros professionnel venait de débarquer et utilisait un Alter basé sur le son. C'était un jeune homme blond, habillé en noir et Tomura crut apercevoir une paire de lunettes sur son front. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais rien à faire, ce héros ne lui disait rien.

« Mais comment ? C'est qui celui-là ? », dit-il décontenancé

Il entendit un léger ricanement à côté de lui. Tomura sut alors qu'il s'était fait avoir. Son professeur devait savoir ce qui allait se passer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux de frustration. Avec ce petit air satisfait que Tomura lui connaissait si bien, l'homme déclara :

« Ce héros a étudié à UA et travaillait à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici depuis plusieurs mois. Cependant, il a été engagé hier dans une radio dont les bureaux se trouvent à deux rues de celle où le clan Sato avait prévu son attaque.

-Vraisemblablement, les membres du clan Sato n'étaient pas au courant.

-Si, ils le savaient. Mais ce héros ne devait pas arriver avant la semaine prochaine dans le quartier. Il semblerait, que finalement il en ait décidé autrement. Peut-être, allait-il rendre visite à une vieille connaissance ?

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il viendrait rendre visite à quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'en avais aucune idée, je ne faisais qu'extrapoler, là. »

Tomura savait que son professeur ne disait jamais rien au hasard et doutait qu'il venait réellement de sortir cela de son imagination.

« Rattrape-toi un peu à présent. Décris-moi cet Alter et donne-moi ses forces et ses faiblesses.

-Je dirais que c'est un Alter qui permet d'amplifier la voix.

-Oui, continue.

-Pour ce qui est de sa force, c'est clairement un Alter puissant qui permet d'assommer un grand nombre d'adversaires avec une forte probabilité de réussite alors même que l'attaque est effectuée à grande distance. Pour obtenir les mêmes résultats, la plupart des héros devraient faire des attaques à courte distance, ce qui est rapidement un problème quand il y a de nombreux ennemis. Et à grande distance, la plupart des Alters perdent en efficacité et n'atteignent leurs cibles qu'avec une faible probabilité.

-Très bien, Tomura, et maintenant les faiblesses.

-Pour ce qui est des faiblesses… Là où le son ne peut pas circuler, cet Alter est inefficace.

-Mais encore…

-Il n'est probablement pas difficile à contrer si l'on est capable de se protéger les tympans suffisamment ou si tout simplement, on est sourd.

-Il y a plus important. Continue.

-Euh… »

Le garçon ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Cependant, son professeur persista :

« Je t'écoute… Il y encore des choses à dire. »

Tomura réfléchit encore un peu et l'évidence lui sauta finalement aux yeux :

« Ce n'est clairement pas un Alter qui permet les attaques furtives et dès que le héros l'utilise, il est directement localisable et potentiellement à découvert. En plus, ses attaques semblent unidirectionnelles et le temps d'attente entre deux attaques équivaut à une reprise de souffle, ce qui est plutôt lent…

-Et donc…

-si ses adversaires sont très dispersés, les ennemis non atteints par l'attaque sonore peuvent directement riposter et neutraliser le héros au corps à corps. Ici, le héros a pu attaquer seul car avait l'avantage de la surprise et tous les membres du clan Sato étaient au même endroit. Mais en règle générale, il devrait plutôt travailler en équipe pour être couvert.

-Pas mal. Bonne analyse. Mais tu as oublié la faiblesse essentielle.

-Euh… l'attaque sonore ne tue pas ?

-Exactement. »

Estimant que l'interrogatoire était terminé, Tomura regarda à nouveau à travers les jumelles et observa la rue où régnait à présent une certaine agitation générée par l'intervention de la police qui embarquait tant bien que mal les membres du clan Sato sous le regard des passants. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception à la vue de ce triste résultat. Il dit d'une voix distraite :

« Une simple erreur et on perd tout. Fin du jeu. Game over. »

Sur une simple erreur, sur un mauvais renseignement, un bête hasard, une opération bien préparée avait viré au désastre. Le professeur devina le questionnement intérieur de son élève et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« La nature a construit l'entièreté du vivant en n'utilisant qu'un seul outil : l'erreur. »

Tomura écarquilla les yeux :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-L'erreur n'est pas néfaste. Au contraire, elle est nécessaire pour apprendre. »

Tomura réfléchit un instant sur cette phrase et sembla y voir directement une faille. Il reprit immédiatement :

« Mais si l'erreur nous tue, je ne vois ce qu'on peut bien apprendre. Leur plan était simple et ils étaient très expérimentés. Une petite erreur a tout fait basculer. À présent, le clan Sato est privé de quatre membres puissants, alors que normalement, c'est le clan Awakasu qui aurait dû prendre un coup dur. Il fallait ne pas faire d'erreurs. »

Bien que la réfutation semblât cohérente, le professeur ne fut nullement impressionné :

« Le problème n'est pas qu'ils aient commis une erreur. Le problème est qu'ils sont venus avec la certitude qu'ils n'en feraient pas. »

 _La certitude qu'ils n'en feraient pas,_ se répéta intérieurement Tomura.

« Je ne comprends pas.

-Réfléchis. Observe… Et ne t'avise pas à déposer ce petit doigt sur cette paire de jumelles ! »

Tomura releva son petit doigt en vitesse car sous l'effet de la réflexion, ses mains commençaient en effet à se détendre et l'ensemble de ses doigts se rapprochait dangereusement de l'instrument. Il épia à nouveau la rue et remarqua quelque chose qui le troubla. La route n'avait que deux issues, les bâtiments étaient assez hauts et les toits peu praticables.

« Ils ne pouvaient fuir… »

Le professeur acquiesça :

« Bien. Tu as compris ?

-Les erreurs sont envisageables, et même inévitables car il y a toujours une part d'imprévu. Il faut donc planifier une fuite. »

Tomura n'était cependant toujours pas convaincu et continua :

« Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Les Alters des héros sont variés. Ils peuvent arriver d'à peu près n'importe où. Même un plan de fuite peut avoir des failles, en réalité.

-Et que proposes-tu comme plan de fuite infaillible ?

-Mais… mais, c'est impossible !

-Réfléchis seulement, Tomura avant de dire directement que c'est impossible », dit l'homme avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Tomura fit travailler son esprit autan que possible. Par les airs, comment échapper à des héros comme Air Jet ? Passer sous la terre ? Avec un Alter type « Earth Flow », la fuite serait compromise ! Générer des étendues d'eau ? Inutile contre Gang Orca, c'est son milieu naturel ! Partir en vitesse lumière ? Mais dans le cas où l'on est immobilisé, impossible de fuir. Toutes les possibilités s'accumulaient dans l'esprit du garçon et sa nervosité à ne pas trouver de solution fit qu'il commença à se gratter nerveusement le cou.

« Ça vient ? », dit l'homme avec impatience, frappant au passage sur la main de Tomura.

Sans réponse satisfaisante, Tomura finit par lâcher la chose la plus absurde qui lui était passé par la tête.

« Un portail. »

Son professeur eut d'abord l'air un peu surpris. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure. Ensuite, il prit un air intéressé et l'invita à développer:

« Je t'écoute. »

Tomura s'attendait à ce que sa réponse provoque davantage l'hilarité, mais certainement pas qu'elle soit prise au sérieux ou même considérée comme digne d'intérêt. Il improvisa :

« Il faudrait avoir avec soi, un genre de portail qui permettrait d'aller directement d'un endroit à un autre. La fuite serait alors instantanée. Ce serait quasiment infaillible. Mais bon, est-ce que ça existe ? »

Le garçon leva ses yeux rouges vers la personne dont il partageait l'existence depuis déjà quelques années et qui le fixait à présent du haut de sa grande taille. Le regard de son professeur n'était ni sévère, ni mauvais. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. On n'y trouvait ni la cruauté des charognards, ni le dédain des grands fauves. C'était davantage le regard perçant et acéré que posent les oiseaux de proies en plein vol, sur les espèces désespérément restées à terre. En haut de cet immeuble, Tomura avait la sensation d'étendre ses ailes avec lui. Le professeur considéra son jeune élève un moment et puis, doucement passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bleus. Tomura ferma les yeux. Il avait l'habitude de ce geste et en profita au mieux car c'était devenu bien trop rare à son humble avis. Était-ce parce qu'il avait grandi ? La lente caresse commença en haut de sa tête, alla vers l'arrière de son crâne et revint sur le côté. Tomura sentit la paume sur sa joue et son cœur se serra net, quand la main quitta son visage en effleurant son menton du bout des doigts. C'était le seul contact physique que le garçon avait avec une autre personne. Il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait en apprécier un autre. Rien, excepté cela, ne pouvait lui procurer cette sensation intense qu'était celle de se sentir irremplaçable. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il devrait attendre docilement une prochaine leçon pour espérer ressentir cela à nouveau et combler ainsi le manque accumulé les jours précédents. La voix grave de l'homme le sortit de cet instant de flottement:

« Un portail qui te suivrait partout… ça existe sûrement. Je t'en trouverai un.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Ils quittèrent alors le toit et parcoururent les rues d'Ikebukuro en direction du quartier de Yakana. L'homme remarqua que Tomura regardait dans le vide et commençait à se gratter le cou. Il méditait à nouveau intensément sur quelque chose. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel :

« Pose ta question Tomura, bon sang ! Je suis juste à côté de toi.

-Mais c'est à propos du livre, dont vous ne voulez plus entendre parler.

-Tant pis. Pose donc ta maudite question.

-Les évènements imprévisibles d'aujourd'hui m'ont fait penser à un passage du livre qui m'a toujours intrigué.

-Lis le donc. »

Tomura fouilla son sac, prit le livre bleu et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la page qu'il cherchait. Il lut à voix haute tout en marchant :

 _"la mémoire peut fonctionner dans les deux sens", dit la Reine Blanche._

 _"Je suis sûre que la mienne ne fonctionne que dans un seul sens, dit Alice. Je ne peux pas me souvenir des choses avant qu'elles ne surviennent"._

 _"C'est une pauvre sorte de mémoire que celle qui ne fonctionne qu'à reculons", répond la Reine Blanche._

 _"De quelle sorte de choses vous souvenez-vous le mieux ?" lui demande Alice._

 _"Oh, des choses qui se sont passées la semaine qui suit la semaine prochaine, répond la Reine Blanche d'un ton distrait…"_ _(*)_

-Et alors ?

-Quand la Reine Blanche dit qu'elle se souvient de ce qui est à venir, nous invite-t-elle à nous battre contre l'imprévisible, le hasard et les événements extérieurs ? On ne peut connaître le futur mais on peut le prévoir et si on le prévoit, on peut le changer s'il ne nous plaît pas et survivre. Changer le plan sans changer nous-même.

-C'est en effet cela. Quel est le problème ?

-La Reine Rouge disait exactement l'inverse : changer nous-même sans changer le plan. Qui a donc raison ?

-C'est la Reine Blanche qui a tort. Il n'y a pas en nous de préscience de l'avenir. À La puissance du hasard à l'œuvre autour de nous répond la capacité de changement à l'œuvre en nous. L'inconnu reste l'inconnu et c'est à nous d'y répondre, même si parfois, c'est pour se tromper.

Le professeur posa les yeux sur le livre bleu et sembla un moment réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis, il soupira et dit avec lassitude :

\- Rentrons. Nous irons dans le sud demain. »

Le retour se déroula en silence. A peine arrivé, l'homme pria Tomura de le suivre et ensemble, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque. L'homme observa un instant les étagères et puis dit fermement mais sans sévérité aucune :

« Donne-moi ton livre, Tomura. »

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que le garçon prit le livre bleu dans son sac et le tendit à son professeur. Ce dernier alla dans un coin de la pièce, ouvrit une petite armoire, y déposa l'ouvrage et referma le meuble à clef. Ensuite, il revint près des étagères et commença à y prendre une série de livres qu'il disposa sur une table. Tomura regardait avec abattement les ouvrages plus épais les uns que les autres qui s'accumulaient devant lui. L'homme finit par saisir un dernier livre en cuir rouge qui se trouvait au plus haut de la bibliothèque et le déposa avec les autres. Il considéra un moment l'ensemble, une cinquantaine de romans, recueils, traités de philosophies et autres manuels, et revint sur Tomura :

« Je te le rendrai quand tu auras lu tous ces livres. N'imagine même pas tricher. Je connais le contenu de chacun de ces ouvrages »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il ouvrit le livre le plus proche de lui, le feuilleta et après avoir sûrement constaté qu'il n'y avait pas d'images le remit à sa place. Il en prit un autre et dut arriver à la même conclusion. Toujours en recherche du parfait candidat pour commencer cette tâche incommensurable, il demanda d'un ton distrait :

« Vous avez dit que nous irions dans le sud demain. Qu'y ferons-nous de si important ?

-Tu vas y apprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Que les héros professionnels peuvent être tués et comment. »

Tomura releva la tête, déconcerté par cette affirmation :

« Des héros vont mourir ? Mais comment le savez-vous ? »

Les lèvres de son professeur s'allongèrent pour former un sourire lourd de sens. Si Tomura avait lu le premier tome de l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll, il y aurait probablement vu la figure du chat de Chester qui troubla tant la jeune Alice dans son voyage initiatique à travers le pays des merveilles. Un esprit plus averti aurait clairement reconnu le sourire carnassier de ces monstres qui habitent les cauchemars, autant que les placards sombres.

« Oh Tomura… Crois-moi, ça je le sais mieux que n'importe qui. »

Tomura hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse, prit finalement au hasard un des livres disposés sur la table et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, apparemment bien décidé à récupérer le livre bleu. L'homme observa longuement le garçon et se dit que Tomura était encore bien jeune et qu'il avait du chemin à faire. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas compris le sens des mots prononcés. Il ne se doutait pas de la raison de cette certitude. Il devait probablement penser que son professeur était comme la Reine Blanche et que sa mémoire allait simplement dans les deux sens.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 _(*) Lewis Carroll. Ce qu'Alice trouva de l'autre côté du miroir._


	3. Le jeu de Kurogiri

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau petit OS sur Tomura Shigaraki en compagnie de son homme de main (RANGEZ VOS ARMES !), Kurogiri. J'espère que cela vous plaira. On fait un petit saut dans le temps, juste après la première attaque sur UA (Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc). Petite précision: tous les OS sont liés entre eux et font partie de la même histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le jeu de Kurogiri**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le mauvais temps s'abattait sur le quartier de Kamino. Kurogiri releva la tête et constata que les deux informateurs de l'Alliance des Vilains arrivés une heure plus tôt étaient toujours dans le bar. Ils semblaient débattre sur le moment à choisir pour quitter l'endroit, maintenant ou dans dix minutes. Ils tentaient probablement de capter un instant d'accalmie de cette tempête qui durerait sûrement toute la nuit. A chaque bourrasque, l'encadrement de la porte tremblait bruyamment. On aurait pu croire qu'une bête monstrueuse l'avait attrapé et le secouait pour pouvoir entrer, son cri se confondant avec le mugissement du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les rues. La pluie était aussi intense. Personne ne s'étonnerait des dégâts le lendemain. L'averse sembla moins forte tout à coup et c'est ce moment que choisirent les deux hommes pour sortir, avec un vague signe nonchalant pour tout « au revoir ». Quand ils furent sortir, Kurogiri à décida de verrouiller la porte malgré l'heure peu tardive. Plus personne ne viendrait avant demain matin.

Kurogiri n'était pas seul dans le bar de l'Alliance des Vilains. Tomura Shigaraki était assis au comptoir. Sa tête était recouverte de son habituelle main et de la capuche de son sweat noir. Elle reposait sur ses bras croisés. Bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer clairement son visage, Kurogiri savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il pensa que cette position n'était certainement pas la meilleure pour permettre à ses blessures de guérir mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Non parce qu'il ne se sentait pas légitime de le faire mais plutôt qu'il ne préférait pas évoquer l'attaque du centre d'entraînement de UA, même indirectement. C'était également un souvenir désagréable pour lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, il finit par d'adresser à lui :

« J'ai fermé la porte, je pense que plus personne ne viendra. Peut-être que, je ne sais pas, nous pourrions nous asseoir près de l'écran et nous occuper peu. Je dois juste un peu ranger avant »

Kurogiri n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précis. Sa proposition fut accueillie avec silence. Finalement, Tomura se releva et souffla quelques mots :

« D'accord. Tu peux choisir le jeu. »

Ensuite, il se leva péniblement et se rendit vers la partie du bar qui était un peu plus large et donc plus propice pour jouer face à face. Kurogiri rangea rapidement les quelques verres propres qui traînaient encore et puis ouvrit une petite armoire située sous le comptoir, dans laquelle il entreposait diverses choses, à commencer par ses livres, tous du même auteur, et quelques jeux. Il y avait aussi un objet un peu plus insolite, moins dans sa nature que dans sa couleur. Kurogiri y prêta attention un moment, pensif. Puis, il se concentra sur les jeux et saisit celui qui se trouvait en haut de la pile. C'était une petite mallette en bois sombre. Le nom du jeu figurait sur la face avant en lettre blanche et capitale : « BACKGAMMON ». Kurogiri rejoignit Tomura après avoir éteint quelques lumières. Il s'assit en face du jeune homme et ouvrit la mallette, déployant ainsi le tablier.

Juste tous les deux, peu de lumière, un jeu. Kurogiri savait que cette configuration mettait Tomura à l'aise. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire, c'était comme un contrat silencieux entre eux. Le jeune homme retira la main qui masquait son visage et étendit son bras pour la poser sur le côté. Cependant, après un instant de réflexion, il la reprit et la reposa un peu plus près de lui, à mi-distance de sa position initiale. Comme ça, c'était mieux. Puis, il s'accouda sur la table, laissant reposer sa tête dans sa main gauche et prit les pions blancs, cédant les noirs à Kurogiri dont il connaissait les préférences. Le backgammon appartient à cette famille particulière de jeux dit de « hasard raisonné ». Le plateau comporte deux groupes de douze cases, mis face à face. Au début de la partie, les pions, appelés « dames » sont disposées sur ces cases de façon donnée, toujours de la même manière. Le principe est de faire sortir les dames du jeu selon une trajectoire en fer à cheval en les déplaçant selon le jet des dés. Malgré la présence du hasard, la stratégie tient un rôle important.

« On pourrait jouer avec la règle de Jacobi, cette fois…, proposa Kurogiri.

-Si tu penses pouvoir perdre avec moins d'écart, ça me va…, répondit Tomura avec un très léger sourire qu'il tentait de réprimer. »

Tomura était très fort. Le jeune homme avait toujours tous les atouts de son côté. Il rabattit sa capuche vers l'arrière, dévoilant enfin entièrement son visage. Kurogiri ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement le cou du jeune homme afin d'en voir l'état et dut constater que d'anciennes blessures étaient à nouveau ouvertes. Excoriation névrotique, dermatillomanie, acné excoriée, plusieurs mots pour un même trouble, un besoin incontrôlable de se gratter de façon répétée et excessive, jusqu'à provoquer d'authentique lésions cutanées. Ce besoin ne naît pas de démangeaisons mais de troubles de l'angoisse et soulage les tensions internes. Beaucoup y verraient un comportement infantile et exaspérant mais en réalité, l'excoriation névrotique relève davantage de l'automutilation. Bien qu'il connaisse chacun des mots utilisés pour décrire cette étrange manie, Kurogiri ne pouvait réellement comprendre. La raison était qu'il n'était pas doté d'un sens du toucher, en tout cas pas au sens auquel des êtres humains pouvaient l'entendre. Pour Kurogiri, le chaud et le froid, le verre et la pierre, le métal et le tissu, c'était la même chose. Il n'y avait que les corps tangibles et le vide. Ainsi, il ne connaissait ni la douceur, ni la douleur, ni le frisson, ni aucune autre sensation. Kurogiri n'avait que son esprit et il s'en contentait. Il avait beau pouvoir saigner ou trembler, ses perceptions ressemblaient davantage à une conversation avec son âme. Mais cela, personne ne pouvait l'appréhender comme lui ne pouvait imaginer ce que pouvait être des ongles s'enfonçant jusqu'au sang dans une peau. Il avait lu que l'excoriation névrotique témoigne d'un mal-être et d'un manque d'estime de soi, accentués par l'anxiété, la solitude et enfin quelque chose que Kurogiri n'avait que trop bien remarqué. Car si le pire ennemi de Tomura était l'angoisse, le vrai danger, c'était l'ennui. Ne rien faire et ruminer dans ses pensées, c'est ce qu'il y avait de pire pour le jeune homme et provoquait le plus de crises. Ce jeu, c'était pour ça. Kurogiri pensait que ça devait aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Tomura commença, prit le cornet du backgammon, le secoua et lança les dés dans le compartiment de droite du plateau, comme l'exigeait la règle. Il effectua les mouvements de ses dames blanches et retira une noire du jeu. Vu ce premier coup, il serait probablement difficile de gagner contre lui ce soir. Le jeune homme regardait de en temps sur le côté, pour vérifier si sa main était toujours bien là. Kurogiri remarqua sans mal ce petit manège qu'il ne commenta pas car il savait qu'il ne pouvait exiger davantage de « normalité » de la part du jeune homme. Il prit à son tour les dés et secoua le gobelet.

Cette main, c'était quelque chose, une histoire à elle seule. Tomura ne s'en séparait plus depuis longtemps. Cela avait commencé peu après leur rencontre. Kurogiri ne connaissait pas exactement son origine. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'une main, juste une partie de corps qui appartenait au monde. Pour Kurogiri, l'étrangeté résidait plutôt dans son utilisation. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait au moins deux fonctions. Une d'entre elles lui paraissait assez évidente. La main servait à cacher le visage de Tomura et ses expressions. Le regard des autres rendait le jeune homme mal à l'aise et ce masque le rassurait, ce qui pour Kurogiri avait du sens. Il connaissait cette souffrance que l'esprit s'inflige à lui-même face au jugement extérieur et comprenait qu'on veuille le fuir. Par contre, la deuxième fonction lui échappait complètement. Le fait que ce soit une main et _cette main dans cette position_ en particulier importait plus que tout et cela il ne le comprenait pas. Que pouvait donc bien provoquer ce contact ? Pourquoi fallait-il toucher cette partie de corps, _ce corps_ alors que ce n'était qu'un corps. Pour Kurogiri, un corps était comme n'importe quel outil. Simplement un corps, ni bon, ni mauvais. Juste utile pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Faire. Un corps, ça sert à faire. A faire ce que l'âme intangible désire, à faire ce qu'il faut, à faire ce que l'on doit et ce qui est nécessaire.

« Tu vas les lancer ces dés ?, dit Tomura avec agacement »

Kurogiri s'était perdu dans ses pensées et secouait le gobelet depuis plusieurs secondes, ce qui avait quelque peu exaspéré Tomura. Reprenant en main son esprit, il joua son tour. Le jeune homme reprit les dés et dit sans cacher son mécontentement :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être ici.

-Et toi tu sembles préoccupé depuis tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la soirée.

-Je réfléchis à un truc. »

En vérité, Tomura était resté affalé sur le comptoir sans bouger toute l'après-midi, le regard vide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais sans savoir pourquoi, quand cela se produisait, Kurogiri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concerné. Parce que Tomura n'était pas juste un corps.

« A quoi réfléchis-tu ?

-A une conversation que j'ai eu avec All Might pendant l'attaque.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu n'étais pas là à ce moment-là.

-Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux.

-Je lui ai fait remarquer que les actes de violence étaient jugés différemment selon qu'ils sont commis par des héros ou des vilains.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il a répondu que je ne pouvais lui parler de ça car je les attaquais par plaisir. Bref, il a évité la question et même si sa réponse m'a amusé, je dois bien avouer que ça m'emmerde. Ça me fait chier qu'on me reproche d'utiliser la violence, comme si ça discréditait d'avance tout ce que je faisais. Tous ces gens me jugent pour ça sans se poser de questions. Je dois bien avouer que moi-même je ne parviens pas à structurer mes idées. Mais au moins, j'essaie. »

Kurogiri pouvait gérer les problèmes philosophiques de Tomura. Dans ce genre de situation, le jeune homme voulait juste qu'on lui parle un peu et ça, Kurogiri savait y faire. Il devait simplement parler pour lui permettre de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et éviter de remuer de sombres pensées dans un coin du bar. Il appréciait s'acquitter de cette tâche. Tout en jouant, il commença :

« Les Alters ont profondément affecté la société japonaise.

-Sans blague.

-Laisse-moi finir… L'Etat a réagi pour éviter « un chaos ». Il a choisi de réguler complètement l'utilisation des Alters et de créer une fonction, celle de « Super Héros professionnel » pour garantir cette régulation.

\- Et cette régulation se fait dans la violence !

-En effet. Cette situation n'a en soi rien d'exceptionnel dans l'histoire des sociétés humaines. Depuis longtemps, l'Etat est l'institution qui détient le monopole de l'usage légitime de la force physique. Ce monopole est souvent acquis par l'effet de la tradition, le charisme d'un chef ou à de règles acceptées par tous. Actuellement, une partie de la mise en œuvre concrète de cette violence est déléguée aux Héros.

-Le fameux « on n'a toujours fait comme ça », siffla Tomura, les héros ne devraient pas être les seuls à pouvoir utiliser impunément la violence, comme si c'était… naturel.

-Si tout le monde peut utiliser la violence, où est donc la différence entre ta violence et celle des héros ? S'ils sont méprisables, ne l'es-tu pas aussi ? »

Tomura sembla bouillonner à ces mots. C'était le moment de la conversation que Kurogiri préférait. Il avait un peu structuré le contexte pour aider Tomura à y voir plus clair et le poussait dans ses limites (ce qui arrivait rapidement, vu son caractère). À présent, il attendait avec impatience ce qui allait sortir. Il était rarement déçu. Ça pouvait être surprenant, pertinent ou extrêmement drôle mais dans tous les cas Kurogiri l'écoutait. Le regard du jeune homme se fit plus féroce et lança avec désinvolture :

« La différence ? Tu me demande la différence ? La différence c'est que je ne fais pas passer ma violence pour de la justice. Une justice rendue sous la violence. La violence pour seule justice dans une société où les procès se font lors combats en pleine rue, filmés par des journalistes et diffusés sur des écrans géants pour un peuple qui applaudit. Acquitté en cas de victoire, on est coupable si on perd, condamné à l'oubli dans un lieu qui se désigne lui-même comme étant l'enfer ou tout simplement exécuté. »

Tomura marqua une pause comme pour éviter d'aller trop loin dans sa véhémence. Il continua plus calmement :

« La société, le peuple, les gens, ils me dégouttent. Ils ovationnent un sale boulot qu'ils ont tous consenti à déléguer. Ces gens ont la décence des citoyens romains qui se délectent devant le spectacle de leurs propres marginaux abandonnés aux lions. Quelle belle promesse de justice qu'on a là. Ça me fait littéralement gerber. »

Pour Tomura Shigaraki, la justice était une belle illusion. Cette société n'était faite que de ça. Un beau rêve plein de promesses non assumées. Le jeune homme jeta un regard discret vers Kurogiri qui l'écoutait tout en regardant distraitement le plateau du backgammon. La vapeur sombre de son visage se mouvait lentement, prisonnière à jamais de ce corps infernal. Ses longs yeux jaunes obliques étaient comme des fissures qu'on aurait désespérément percés pour faire passer un peu de clarté dans ces ténèbres. Des ténèbres surgissant de nulle part et grâce auxquelles on pouvait aller partout. Kurogiri était sans aucun doute fait de l'étoffe des cauchemars. Mais pour Tomura, il était avant tout une promesse qu'on lui avait tenue.

«Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve encore plus mais je ne parviens pas à mettre un mot dessus pour l'instant… Au fait, j'ai gagné. »

La partie ne s'était en effet pas arrêtée et Tomura était parvenu à sortir l'entièreté de ses pions du tablier sans que Kurogiri n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier sentit que le jeune homme était particulièrement agacé par le fait que les autres ne le comprenaient pas.

« Tu sais Tomura, l'important est d'agir. Il ne faut pas attendre que les gens réfléchissent à ces questions. De toute façon, nous ne les convaincrons pas. »

Il étala la brume noire de sa main droite sur le tablier du jeu, créant ainsi de multiples petits portails pour ranger les dames. Ensuite, il referma la boîte et ajouta :

« Il vaut mieux mourir incompris que passer sa vie à s'expliquer. »

Tomura resta interdit sur cette dernière phrase et plissa les yeux comme pour sonder son compagnon :

« Tu es très cultivé mais cette phrase sonne quand même beaucoup trop bien. Je parie que c'est une citation de l'autre gars. »

-En effet. Et « l'autre gars » comme tu dis, s'appelle toujours William Shakespeare et pour rappel, il mérite le respect éternel.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment bien ce type, soupira Tomura, Parfois, j'ai dû mal à comprendre… »

Dire que Kurogiri aimait William Shakespeare n'était pas exact. Dire qu'il lui vouait un culte était bien plus proche de la réalité. C'était probablement la seule raison qui le poussait à chercher inlassablement le moyen de créer des portails temporels en plus de ceux à travers l'espace, même si c'était certainement impossible. Kurogiri s'offusqua des mots de Tomura et dit non sans passion :

« Et moi je ne comprends pas que dans les 50 livres que tu as dû lire...

-56, le coupa Tomura qui ne plaisantait pas avec ce chiffre.

-… qu'il n'y en ait aucun de William Shakespeare.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai juste lu ce qu'on m'a donné. »

Tomura croisa les bras comme un enfant pris en faute mais sembla soudainement plus absent, probablement plongé dans les souvenirs de cette époque pas si lointaine à l'échelle de sa vie. Il murmura :

« Il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette à ce Shakespeare… Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais de temps libre pour l'instant. »

Kurogiri fut ravi de la réponse et ne cacha pas son enthousiasme:

« Je peux te prêter un livre. »

La proposition sembla atteindre positivement le jeune homme qui dans un demi-sourire dit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Hummm. Tu en as un en japonais au moins ? »

La fumée s'intensifia brusquement autour de Kurogiri. C'était ce que Tomura avait prévu et il fut satisfait du résultat mais s'empressa d'ajouter avant que ça ne dégénère car il savait que son compagnon ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses-là :

« Calme-toi. Je te faisais marcher. Certains des livres que j'ai dû lire étaient en anglais.

-Tu parlais anglais à cet âge ?, répondit Kurogiri en faisant retomber sa brume

-Non… Mais il a bien fallu…»

Kurogiri se leva alors, prit le jeu et alla à l'armoire sous le comptoir. Il se baissa, ouvrit le meuble et rangea le jeu. Sa brume passa ensuite sur les 37 livres rouges classés par ordre chronologique (bien que chronologie exacte de ces œuvres soit encore discutée). Prêter _Macbeth_ était sans aucun doute la pire des idées et _Richard III_ était aussi clairement à éviter. Une fois encore, le regard de Kurogiri fut attiré par l'objet insolite de son armoire qui détonnait à côté des tranches de cuir rouge à cause de sa couleur bleue criarde. La voix de Tomura le sortit de sa réflexion :

« Prends n'importe lequel ! N'y passe pas 130 ans. Je le lirai un peu avant de dormir. »

Il prit donc le dix-septième livre de la série et revint le tendre à Tomura sans refermer l'armoire.

« Tu devrais commencer par celui-là. A propos de livre, tu m'avais dit qu'on t'avait donné tous ces ouvrages à lire pour en récupérer un seul.

-C'est vrai, dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu as terminé cette tâche.

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

Tomura passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit avec lassitude :

« Pour être honnête je ne l'ai pas réclamé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'au final, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ce livre.

-Mais tu l'aimais bien, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais donc, pourquoi ? »

Tomura sembla y réfléchir un instant mais répondit:

« C'est difficile à dire. C'est vrai que j'aimais ce livre. Je le lisais tout le temps. Je devais penser à l'époque que ce genre d'histoire m'aiderait à grandir. Je me disais que c'était une fiction qui sans être réelle cachait peut-être une vérité plus profonde ou un remède. Un outil pour réparer quelque chose qui chez moi était cassé... »

Le jeune homme dit ces mots avec un ton qu'il voulait monotone mais il était difficile de ne pas vouloir y déceler une trace de nostalgie. Cependant, cela ne dura pas et le regard lointain de Tomura se fit soudain plus présent et sa voix plus ferme :

« Mais final ce n'était qu'un livre pour enfant. Un petit livre idiot avec des personnages stupides dans un monde délirant. Juste une distraction et il y avait bien mieux à faire. »

Kurogiri acquiesça à cette réponse, non qu'il était d'accord mais plutôt pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Il créa un portail menant à sa chambre. Le jeune homme finit par se dégager du bar et se dirigea vers la porte non sans mal, étant donné ses blessures. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon.

« Combien de temps resteras-tu encore avec moi ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tomura posait cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Cette phrase faisait office de « à demain » ou « bonne nuit » lorsqu'ils étaient seuls comme ce soir ou de formule de réconciliation quand ils s'accrochaient sur certains sujets. Kurogiri avait depuis longtemps trouvé sa réponse dans un des nombreux livres rouges:

« D'aujourd'hui à la fin du monde. (*) »

Tomura s'en alla sur ses mots et Kurogiri referma la porte doucement. Toute trace de la présence du jeune homme disparut à cette seconde. Kurogiri lança un regard vers le meuble ouvert et aperçut à nouveau, l'objet insolite, un livre bleu, une simple version traduite en japonais de _Ce que_ _Alice trouva de l'autre côté du miroir_ de Lewis Carrol. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le garçon, c'est la première chose qu'il lui avait raconté. Il avait récupéré le livre de l'endroit où All for One l'avait entreposé. Le rôle que lui avait attribué le professeur était clair : protéger Tomura et le seconder dans sa tâche. Cependant, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire un peu plus. Kurogiri connaissait le vide et il pouvait le voir en Tomura. C'était une crevasse profonde comme les sillons que le jeune homme creusait dans sa peau. Cette vie était un gouffre. Et si ce n'était pas ce livre qui pouvait le combler, Kurogiri était à cours d'idée. Tomura manquait de quelque chose qui, pour un être comme lui, n'existait pas. C'était comme essayer de ressentir l'infini, respirer une couleur.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, l'écran du bar s'alluma brusquement et Kurogiri se rendit immédiatement devant l'appareil. Cependant, au lieu de l'habituelle couleur bleue et écritures mauves « No Sound », ce fut une image crépitante aux teintes verdâtres qui apparut. Une tension incontrôlable parcourut Kurogiri : c'était All for One. Bien qu'on ne vît que le bas de son visage et ses bras, la situation était extrêmement inhabituelle. Si la voix de cet homme suffisait amplement à lui inspirer un respect empreint de crainte, un entretien en face à face, même virtuel, n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour son esprit qui ne cessait de lui signifier le danger qu'il encourait. Kurogiri bafouilla un « Bonsoir » qu'il voulut le plus naturel possible. L'homme de l'autre côté de l'écran sembla satisfait de l'effet que produisait sa présence et répondit de sa voix grave et calme :

« Bonsoir Kurogiri, où est Tomura ?

-Il est parti se reposer. Voulez-vous que je le rappelle ? »

Kurogiri se détendit un peu. All for One voulait simplement parler à Tomura. S'il se montrait, cela devait donc être important, mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme répondit :

« Non. Dis-lui simplement de ne pas oublier de venir lundi.

-Bien. Je lui dirai, répondit Kurogiri un peu perdu, Y-a-t-il autre chose ? »

L'homme afficha un léger sourire, comme s'il se délectait du trouble que son image causait à la personne en face de lui. Avec un ton assez détaché, il demanda :

« Il paraît qu'une fille a assassiné ses parents dans le quartier… C'est vrai ? »

C'était vrai, cela s'était même passé dans la rue du bar. Avec horreur, les passants avait vu sortir une jeune fille couverte de sang d'un immeuble. La gamine avait été appréhendée quelques heures plus tard. Le crime avait choqué la petite communauté de Kamino mais avec le recul, ce n'était qu'un fait divers sordide comme il s'en produit tous les jours au Japon. N'essayant même pas de penser à cette question, Kurogiri répondit :

« Oui, en effet. Cela s'est produit en début de semaine.

-Sait-on pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Non. Je pense que la fille elle-même ne le sait pas.

-Regrettable. Tuer sans raison.

-C'est vrai. Il n'y a pas plus misérable que le tueur qui ôte la vie sans savoir pourquoi. »

Kurogiri avait dit cela sans y penser vraiment mais c'est avec crainte qu'il constata que cette dernière réponse fit sourire davantage All for One. Ses lèvres s'allongèrent jusqu'à aborder cette expression de rapace, sans férocité ou cruauté, mais tout simplement effroyable.

« Sans aucun doute, Kurogiri. Comme probablement, il n'y a pas plus mauvais voleur que celui qui dérobe une chose dont il ne sait que faire… »

Kurogiri ne répondit pas. C'est un paradoxe de constater que lorsque le silence s'installe, ce n'est jamais discrètement, surtout lorsqu'il naît de l'imminence d'un danger. Chez l'être humain, la peur est certainement une des émotions les plus anciennes. Elle se manifeste par des tremblements, une hausse de la fréquence cardiaque et une perturbation du rythme respiratoire. Pour Kurogiri, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. C'était autre chose. C'était comme un son qui parcourait son esprit de façon continue, comme le cri d'une âme enfermée dans une pièce sans issue. Une authentique terreur. La voix grave d'All for One se fit entendre :

« N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

-Oui, je le suis, répondit l'homme de main avec difficulté. »

Le sourire d'All for One diminua et c'est avec un ton plus neutre qu'il dit :

« Kurogiri… Les hommes ont besoin de souffrir pour savoir qui ils sont. »

Kurogiri ne put même pas répondre. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer dans un mouvement qui sans aucun doute était également une supplication. All for One continua :

« Et certains ont besoin de souffrir plus. »

Les fentes jaunes disparurent dans la brume en guise d'accord. Kurogiri ne pouvait plus regarder ni cette expression figée, ni ce sourire de prédateur. Son esprit supporta à peine la voix forte et ferme qui lui demanda :

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui. Je vous demande pardon. »

L'écran s'éteignit. Après un instant de flottement, Kurogiri constata qu'il était vraisemblablement toujours en vie et se précipita vers le bar et l'armoire qui contenait ses affaires, prit l'objet qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir entre les mains, créa un portail et le remit en place. Il se laissa retomber vers l'arrière, son dos heurtant lourdement le mur en brique. Il resta assis et se résolut à demeurer dans cette position le reste de la nuit.

Ces pensées allèrent vers le jeune homme sur lequel il veillait depuis déjà plusieurs années et repensa à chaque instant de la soirée, leur jeu, leur conversation, le livre. Tomura avait peut-être raison après tout. C'était un petit livre stupide et sans intérêt, un souvenir d'enfance qu'il fallait laisser derrière soi. Le signe que certaines choses n'ont pas à être réparées. L'avertissement qui disait à Kurogiri qu'il devrait davantage se mêler de ses affaires.

Il se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Tomura. Il s'était toujours dit qu'on ne l'avait pas fait venir par hasard. En se concentrant, il revit le garçon qui lisait à une table mais ne semblait pas concentré sur sa lecture. Kurogiri avait immédiatement remarqué les lésions à son cou et une blessure récente sous l'œil droit. Lorsque Tomura releva la tête pour le saluer, il comprit. Il avait ce regard que Kurogiri connaissait bien. Ces yeux dont ne peut guérir. Les yeux de ceux que la fin du monde n'arrête pas. Le regard sans âme de celui qui a tué pour la première fois.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 _(*) William Shakespeare. Henry V._


	4. La dernière leçon

L'histoire continue avec une interaction entre Tomura et All for One, pour une dernière leçon...

Le hasard fait que je poste ce chapitre le même jour que l'anniversaire de Moira-Chan. Alors encore bon anniversaire Momo !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **La dernière leçon**

Alors que son regard fixait un point hors de l'écran qui montrait pourtant une foule très agitée, Tomura sortit brutalement de son absence en entendant la voix grave de son professeur :

« Regarde attentivement et prépare-toi. Ils pourraient très bien devenir un obstacle pour toi. »

Le jeune homme revint à ce qu'il se passait juste devant lui. Deux gamins allaient se combattre violemment dans une arène pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Et pas seulement pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans le stade mais également pour les familles qui étaient derrière leur téléviseur, étant donné que le championnat de l'école UA était l'évènement le plus diffusé du mois. Pour Tomura, regarder de tournoi était une véritable épreuve. Non parce qu'il avait déjà été confronté à ces deux garçons par le passé et qu'ils étaient indirectement responsables de ces blessures, mais plutôt à cause de cette sensation de dégoût à l'égard de ces citoyens qui se repaîtraient d'un tel spectacle. C'était cependant l'occasion de pouvoir observer les Alters de futurs héros qui dans quelques années œuvreraient avec leur licence. Heureusement, le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne l'imagina et ce fut un soulagement de pouvoir éteindre l'écran quand le championnat se termina. La pièce devint alors plus sombre car le soleil commençait à se coucher. Tomura ne s'embarrassa pas d'allumer la lumière. Il tourna simplement son fauteuil vers grande la fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait son professeur. Le dos de sa haute silhouette se découpait dans les dernières lumières de la journée. Sa voix retentit alors sur un ton neutre :

« Je sais que tu as demandé à Kurogiri de se renseigner sur eux. »

C'était vrai mais Tomura ne voyait pas vraiment où son professeur voulait en venir car il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

« Oui. J'avais besoin d'informations de bases pour mieux les connaître, dit-il.

-Pas seulement, répondit l'homme toujours aussi neutre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

-Je sais que tu as demandé une information particulière.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Tu voulais savoir ce qu'ils lisaient. »

Encore une fois, c'était exact. Mais Tomura ne fut pas plus déconcerté :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une demande bizarre, dit Tomura qui devenait un peu nerveux

-Pour moi, oui. Pourquoi demander cela ? »

Tomura se demanda si c'était une véritable question ou simplement un test qu'il était en train de passer. Il était rare que son professeur lui demande de justifier ce qu'il faisait, estimant que s'il devait apprendre de ses erreurs, il fallait d'abord qu'il en commette. Dans les deux cas, il n'avait rien à craindre à répondre sincèrement :

« Je trouve que ça aide pour connaître quelqu'un.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je pense que les gens lisent sur ce qu'ils désirent le plus mais possède le moins. »

Tomura changea de position dans le fauteuil car celle-ci l'incommodait, étant donné ses blessures. Il développa sans pourvoir retenir un peu de mépris :

« Par exemple, le gamin, Izuku Midorya lit énormément de comics qui traitent de super-héros. Ce qu'il désire le plus est d'être le gentil petit héros de ces bandes dessinées et c'est pourtant ce qu'il réussit le moins. Il n'est pour l'instant qu'un gamin incapable de maîtriser son Alter.

-Ce sont des aspirations que tu as déduit. Mais que veut-il ?

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Le jeune homme était déstabilité par l'interrogatoire. Il trouvait même son professeur un peu agressif. Celui-ci continua d'une voix agacée:

« Veut-il de la force, du pouvoir ?

-Non...

-Et donc ? Que veut-il ?

-En fait, je pense qu'il ne veut rien. »

Tomura entendit son professeur soupirer dans un mélange d'agacement et de résignation.

« Fais attention à ces gens-là. »

C'était un ton que Tomura ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de son professeur qui était tourné vers la fenêtre mais il avait la certitude que l'homme affichait une expression de dédain qui ne lui était pas familière. Tomura risqua une question en bafouillant :

« Je ne comprends pas... ce que vous voulez dire…

\- Ces gens qui ne veulent rien… Il n'y a rien de pire. Élimine-les sans te poser de questions, sinon tu le regretteras. »

All for One ne détailla pas davantage car à ses yeux, le reste était d'une limpide évidence. Ces gens qui ne veulent rien, on ne peut les corrompre. Ces gens qui ne veulent rien n'appartiennent à personne. On ne peut rien leur donner. Ils refusent d'être contrôlés même pour leur propre bien. Il n'y a pas d'échange, ni marché. Ils ne comprennent jamais rien. Il faut les massacrer sans hésiter.

L'homme sentit alors une présence, celle de celui qui ne voulait rien et qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer, à qui il avait consenti à donner quelque chose mais qui s'était retourné contre lui. Il ne s'en étonna pas car cette sensation était habituelle ces dernier temps, comme un signal, un avertissement. Elle lui laissait ce goût étrange dans la bouche, amer et fort, un peu comme celui des hôpitaux quand passe la mort. Il y a des choses auxquelles certains esprits sont des pièces verrouillées car elles pourraient les rendre fous. Et pour All for One, c'était cette personne qui ne voulait rien mais à qui il aurait pu donner tout.

L'homme se rendit compte qu'il laissait un peu trop le silence s'installer, ce qui troublait de plus en plus Tomura. Il se reprit un peu plus calmement pour poursuivre cette conversation qu'il avait lui-même initié :

« Et le garçon qui a gagné le championnat ? »

Tomura qui ne comprenait pas dans quels tourments intérieurs se trouvait son professeur continua sans réfléchir plus longuement :

« Il lit des choses similaires à Izuku Midorya, mais dans un autre genre. En fait,…

-Encore un autre qui ne veut rien ?, l'interrompit All for One avec mécontentement.

-Non. C'est plutôt quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

-C'est déjà plus exploitable. »

L'homme sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Ne pas savoir ce qu'on veut, c'est ne pas se connaître. Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut, choisir devient une souffrance. Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut, on prie pour être libéré de ce poids. Car s'il y a bien une chose qui détermine qui l'on est, ce sont nos choix. Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut, on se déteste toujours un peu. On n'est pas fier de qui l'on est. On recherche une aspiration ou une cause à défendre. Et ça c'est un service qu'All for One était toujours prêt à rendre. Sur cette pensée plus agréable, le professeur dit que la théorie de Tomura n'avait rien de compliqué. Ceux qui lisaient des romans d'aventure avaient une existence des plus fades. La science-fiction cachait une profonde angoisse pour l'avenir et la romance était la passion de ceux qui vivaient dans la solitude. C'était très simple: les gens lisent des fictions pour une meilleure vie. La plupart préfère les histoires qui finissent bien car au fond d'eux ils ont conscience de leur fin inévitable, dans la maladie et puis dans la terre, livrés aux insectes. Dans l'agonie et puis la saleté.

All for One se tourna enfin vers son élève. Tomura baissa la tête. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis le combat de son professeur face à All Might. C'était pourtant toujours aussi difficile pour le jeune homme de constater ce qu'il avait perdu, ces yeux sans cruauté ni haine, plein d'assurance même face à la fin des temps, ces yeux qui savait si bien le fixer. Ainsi, il manquait à Tomura d'être regardé. Sa voix était heureusement encore là et le jeune homme évita de penser à ce qu'il serait devenu si son professeur n'avait plus été capable de lui parler. Ce jour hantait encore les pensées du jeune homme. Il se revoyait en haut de cette colline aux côté de Kurogiri regardant avec horreur la scène derrière ses jumelles. Il s'était alors tourné vers son compagnon en murmurant, "S'il te plaît, Kurogiri..." Kurogiri l'avait regardé sans rien dire. Un silence difficile à décrypter s'était installé entre eux pendant de longues minutes. Et Tomura avait répété: "S'il te plaît, sauve-le." Et Kurogiri avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait, car c'est probablement ainsi qu'il vivait son existence. Ce rêve familier fut brisé par la voix du professeur:

« As-tu un livre préféré, Tomura ?

-Non. Je ne manque de rien. »

En fait, Tomura aimait tous les livres. Il n'y en a pas un qu'il n'avait pas souhaité relire à l'infini. Mais dans son raisonnement, il préféra en conclure qu'aimer tous les livres revenait à n'en aimer aucun, plutôt que de réaliser qu'il manquait de tout.

« Penses-tu que cela va suffire pour les cerner ?

-Je ne crois pas que nous soyons si complexes.

-Ça me conforte dans la certitude que j'ai toujours eue...

-Laquelle ?

-Les humains sont décevants.

-Je sais. Mais… »

Tomura sembla pris de doute. Le professeur avait l'habitude ce temps d'attente avant les questions du jeune homme. Tomura craignait toujours un peu ce qu'il allait demander quand il sentait que les réponses n'allaient pas lui convenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous déçoit le plus, professeur ? »

All for One n'hésita même pas.

« Nous ne sommes jamais ce que nous voulons être, seulement ce qu'on exige de nous et c'est tout simplement insupportable !

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes des êtres que la nature ne veut même plus assumer. Elle nous a donné cette conscience de soi, l'illusion parfaite d'avoir un moi, cette certitude injustifiée et pourtant si plaisante d'être unique. Mais à cette conscience de nous-même, elle a ajouté le fait de voir les autres comme des êtres à part entière et ainsi fait naître en nous ce besoin immodéré de reconnaissance. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien détester ça…

-Pourquoi ?, demanda une deuxième fois Tomura sachant parfaitement quel torture il s'infligeait face à ce genre de réponse.

\- Ce n'est qu'une béquille encombrante. Elle nous pousse à nous conformer à tout pour être aimé. Nous étouffons ainsi le meilleur de nous-même. Nous sommes des petits oiseaux fiers de nos plumes et notre envol mais condamné à chercher des insectes dans la poussière pour être accepté par le groupe. Nous vivons ainsi dans le déni complet de notre médiocrité. J'ai épargné les Nomus de ce poids. L'anxiété, le dégoût de soi, la culpabilité. Ils sont libres, eux. Enfin, libres et sous mon contrôle. Et sous le tien. Et pour cela, toi aussi, tu seras bientôt libre. Tu dois fuir cette nécessité de te déterminer, à tes yeux, comme aux yeux des autres et aux miens aussi. »

Cette idée angoissa Tomura. Jamais il ne se voyait vivre sans son maître, car si son professeur disparaissait, il serait seul. Seul le soir avant de s'endormir, seul sur ce toit avec ses jumelles, seul devant cet écran, seul dans cette vie. Sans lui, il se sentirait mort. Il avait conscience que c'était sa faiblesse et il avait peur de ne pouvoir la surmonter. Si son maître partait, ce serait pour toujours et Tomura savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait.

« Avez-vous peur de la mort, professeur ?, demanda-t-il »

L'homme ne sembla même pas surpris par la question.

« Non. »

L'homme savait que cette réponse était très insatisfaisante. Bien que las de développer ses raisonnements, il consentit à donner plus de détails.

« Il y a eu un temps où je ne souhaitais pas m'arrêter pour la mort. Alors aimablement, elle s'arrêta pour moi. J'ai eu plus de temps que n'importe qui pour y réfléchir. Dans cette vie remplie de futilités et d'illusions, la mort est la chose la plus réelle qui soit. La mort ne ment pas. Je ne crains pas ce qui est vrai. »

All for One aurait pu s'arrêter là mais décida d'apprendre une dernière leçon à Tomura.

« Non Tomura, la mort ne me fait pas peur. Le temps est bien plus terrifiant car la mort se sert du temps pour faire mûrir les choses qu'elle va tuer.»

L'homme se dirigea vers les étagères de la pièce où se trouvaient de nombreux livres. Il en prit un et tout en le feuilletant, il continua à s'adresser à son élève.

« Il y a bien longtemps des animaux gigantesques erraient sur ces terres. Certains étaient comme des montagnes. Ils ont dominé ce monde. Et aujourd'hui, ces êtres ne sont plus que de la poussière et des os. Le temps est tout-puissant. Il soumet les plus forts. Regarde simplement ce qu'il nous fait. Un jour, il faudra périr et être comme tous nos semblables étendus dans le sol souillé. »

Il referma le livre et le tendit à Tomura.

« La mort n'est rien comparé au fait de vieillir. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de dégradation physique. La vieillesse fait revenir les fantômes. N'oublie jamais que tu peux être comme ce temps. Tout ce que tu touches devient poussière. »

Et c'est ce qu'All for One avait aimé chez lui, dès la première fois. Du temps, il en manquait à présent. Alors que Tomura observait le livre que son professeur venait de lui tendre, il sentit ses deux paumes se poser sur ses joues. Le contact des doigts sur ses tempes et des pouces juste sous ses pommettes rendit sa respiration difficile et il serra le livre contre sa poitrine. Finalement, il lâcha prise et laissa derrière lui ce sentiment d'insignifiance pour ne garder que la sensation de redevenir, l'espace d'un instant, précieux.

«Tu as de l'esprit Tomura mais ne fais pas de tes pensées une prison. Les choses t'appartiennent ou ne t'appartiennent pas. Chéris ce qui t'appartient et détruit ce qui ne t'appartient pas. »

L'homme enleva ses mains du visage de Tomura qui acquiesça à ces mots. En détruisant ce qui ne nous appartient pas, nous finissons toujours par avoir tout. All for One quitta la pièce.

Tomura se rendit devant la fenêtre à l'endroit exact où son professeur s'était trouvé. La nuit tombait sur Tokyo et les lampes des immeubles à appartement s'illuminaient de façon désordonnée. Sur le toit en contrebas de sa fenêtre, le jeune homme aperçut un chat qui s'était installé sur l'acrotère du bâtiment et observait, non sans dédain, l'agitation des voitures dans la rue. Tomura savait qu'il serait bientôt temps pour lui de faire seul ce chemin qu'il avait commencé avec son professeur. Ce dernier avait comparé l'humanité à de petits oiseaux et Tomura n'aimait guère les oiseaux, seulement les rapaces dont la perfection du vol n'avait d'égal que la cruauté de leur chasse. Son professeur avait toujours été de ces êtres et bien qu'il eût aimé partagé son envol, Tomura savait qu'il devait trouver sa propre route.

Dans cette nuit noire et glaciale, bien loin des fantômes, il se dit qu'il ne ferait partie ni des petits oiseaux, ni des rapaces mais plutôt de ces êtres magnifiques que sont les chats pour qui chaque lieu est un royaume.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
